Love's Little Angle
by teamcousins
Summary: Gray and Juvia mysteriously broke up and all of Fairy Tail is confused about it. So now it's up to Cana and her team to get them back together. Rated T for colorful words
1. Chapter 1

They were perfect for each other. All their nakama knew that too. He wasn't Gray Fullbuster without Juvia Loxar and Juvia would never be herself without the ice-mage. It was crazy to think they broke up. He was practically made for her. It was like magic how perfectly they fit with each other. It's adorable how their magic was so combinable too. It was weird why did the Fairy Tail's new couple split up so suddenly.

Everyone in the guild was left in the dark on what could and had broke them up. All they knew that it had to be something major for them to split. The most curious out of the whole guild was Miss Cana Alberona. She was best friend with Gray, she also trusted Juvia with all her heart since the Laxus's little tantrum many years ago. It's not like it felt that way. She just really wants to know… everything like who broke up with who, when, where, and surprisingly how. She was also the little angel who helped them get together. Cana knew Gray well enough to know if she asked straight forward he would shut her out. Asking Juvia was out the question also the poor girl was to emotional. Cana has never been good with emotions having or handling them. Juvia also hasn't been to guild since their sudden split. Cana knew the best way to make the little ice mage spill his guts to her. The only substance in all of earth land that would make anyone talk.

It was midday. The sun was shining, children were enjoying the beautiful weather in Magnolia park. More amazing things were going on at Magnolia's most popular guild Fairy Tail. The guild was currently rowdy like their supposed to be. Except for some mages. Laxus for example he's too cool to even look happy. That wouldn't deny what he's feelings inside for his guild. He also wasn't the only one not joining in the constant party. All the way in the farthest corner of the guild sat a very solemn ice mage. He would have been bickering and kicking Natsu ass by now but he wasn't in the mood for it today. He was also giving off the killer aura to_ leave me the hell alone_. That feeling didn't scare off Erza, Gajeel and Cana as they approached his lonely little table.

"Gray what is wrong with you?" Erza was standing in front of him with Gajeel and Cana not too far behind her. She was trying to sound superior as possible because she was really desperate for answers like the rest of her guild mates who actually cared.

"Nothing." Gray spoke plainly he really didn't want to have this conversation because he really didn't know how everything went wrong himself.

"Idiot whattya do to Rain Woman!" Gajeel snarled getting closer to Gray with each word until they were face to face.

"It's none of your damn business what happened between us" Gray got up from his bench pushing closer to Gajeel even though there wasn't much room left. The mages were both giving the other deadly glares. Mumble and grumbles were heard for each party also. Now they had the whole guilds attention. Some were happy that Gray was back to normal while others were more focused on Gray's lack of clothes. Soon punches were thrown and other manly guild members join in the fight. It was a full out brawl some were holding back while Gray and Gajeel were fighting with all they have.

"Enough!" Erza bellowed to the crowd. They all listened and stopped everything they were doing. "Gray just talk to us." She stepped to him with a pleading look on her face.

"No thanks." Gray spoke while he was leaving the guild. He needed a break and he needed her back.

After he left the guild was reduced to quite whispers with confused faces. Except for Cana she was beaming her plan was almost ready to begin. She just needed to good help. She was going to Gray and Juvia's cupid and help get them together again and her plan was simple making them fall in love again. The first then she needed to was to find out why they broke up in the first place. Her face soon turned to what the rest of nakama's faces were like. It hit her like a ton of bricks the thing that would make him talk was liquor. It was her favorite thing in the world and she want to keen on sharing. Anyhow this cause was more important than keeping her boyfriend to herself. How would she get him drunk anyway. Gray wasn't a heavy drinker. She would have to trick him. He also wasn't dumb he would catch on soon enough. He needed to be willing to get that drunk.

"CANA!" Mirajane shouted straight into Cana's ear.

"Ah. What do you want?" She began glaring at the demon for ruining her thoughts.

"Are you okay you've been dazed for the past ten minutes?" She looked at the brunette rather curious on what went on in that head of hers.

"Yeah. I was just thinking." A smile grew a crossed her face. She had big plans to get Juvia and Gray back together. She would get help for that waitress in front of her too. Her plan was getting easier and simpler by the second.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did then Lahar wouldn't be dead.

I also want to thank Kojo208 and MidnightBase142 for reviewing.

Here's the new chappy Midnight.

Kojo most likely but I havent thought that far yet because I change my mind a lot. Like this chappy was supposed to be different way different at that. I totally strayed away from what I wrote in my notebook.

Omg I mixed you 2 up im so so sorry I feel like an idoit forgive me

Enjoy.

* * *

She was ready, so ready. That card mage was good to go. This week she was going to find out what her bastard friend did. Cana knew that Gray can be an humungous dick. Also it wouldn't take long for that ice wizard to do something stupid. Juvia also was a fragile person. Gray could of forgot about that and slipped up. There were so many ways that could have broken up and Cana was definitely going to be the genius to find it out. At least she thought she was. Before she could even start to think of questions she would ask to an intoxicated Gray she would need alcohol money. Enough cash that would make Gray way beyond tipsy and her happy. The mage also never finalized her plans to get Gray back to guild because he hasn't came back to the guild since the fiasco that happened a week ago. He was being a queen and it was aggravating the rest of the guild.

Cana was currently in her cozy apartment. Her home was small and cluttered. It was very expected that the young woman apartment looks like a pig sty. Right now the brunette was looking for her wallet. She usually doesn't pay for the drinks she has at the guild but this time Mira would make her pay. Anyway Cana could ask a drinking a buddy for money but that didn't feel right, she didn't really want to ask Gildrats either. "Where is it?" She kept asking herself the same question over and over again. Now she was pissed she's been searching for that damn wallet for more than an hour. She was going to find that wallet if was the last thing she would ever do in her whole entire life. "When was the last time I had it?" Know mumbling new question to herself Cana was about to trace her steps from the last time she had her wallet. "I came in through the window, I was tired from that annoyingly long mission" She walked into her room from living room. "I plopped onto my bed and went to sleep." She ran to her bed and began tearing off everything until she viewed something black the contrasted with her white sheets. "Yes!" Now she was exited, she opened her wallet. 100 yen in it. How would that supposed to help her? "Damn it!" She really didn't want to go on a mission as she started laying on her destroyed king bed. She was still exhausted from her last mission a couple weeks ago. The mage began to scream until she got cut off by a knock at her door. "Who is it?"

"MiraJane" a kind and sweet voice was echoing threw her apartment walls.

"Why are you here?"

"Your plan is silly!" Mira was too happy about this. Cana wasn't in the mood for her sunshine because of news she just got. She also was beginning to regret telling the bar maid that she was planning to get Gray and Juvia back together. Cana sighed as she sat up on her bed.

"It's unlocked" Mira happily skipped into to the drunkards apartment straight to Cana's bedroom.

"I know exactly what we can do to make Juvia get back with Gray." The silvered hair mage began giggling. "We could make Juvia go on a date with another guy. Then we have Gray show up as her date and we force them to talk and make up!" She glanced at Cana. Her plan was perfect and flawless.

"That great and all but we could make it better… We can actually have Gray be Juvia's date and her knowing its him."

"What about the secrets and lies? It's makes a better love story. Maybe he could show up at Juvia's dorm with flowers and a wedding ring." Mira began having very vivid imaginations of ways Gray could win Juvia back.

"What are talking about Mira!" Her word went beyond the bar maiden, she was day dreaming about love. "Mira! Laxus and Freed like each other!"

"No! I would never allow that. He's mine!" She turned Satan Soul to get her point across. Nothing was going to get in the way of her and her man. Cana sighed. "Is there a problem?" She was still in Satan Soul mode.

"Nothing. It's just that you" She began laughing uncontrollably. "Why don't you just tell him?" Mira went back to normal after Cana spoke.

"It's doesn't matter. I'm here to help Gruvia. My love problems don't matter." She smiled sweetly.

" Who the hell is Gruvia?" She got up from her bed began walking to her kitchen. "I need some booze." Mira followed closely behind her. Cana went to the nearest cupboard and pulled out some red wine. She popped the cord and began drinking.

" It's Gray and Juvia's couple name. Isn't it sweet?"

"No not really… Maybe Jury?

"Gruvia sounds sweeter than Jury. It's also more adorable."

"No Jury."

"Gruvia." She smiled wide with her words. Mira wasn't about to lose this argument.

"Jury is was cooler than Gruvia" She spoke that last word with malice.

"How about we ask someone?" She began thinking about someone they could ask. Someone who would definitely agree with her.

"We have no time for that. I need a good mission that will give me a lot of beer money."

"I think I know one but you wouldn't want to go alone. Maybe you could ask…" She got interrupted.

"I can go by myself. What is it?"

"Destroying a mountain top."

"What is that even humanly possible?" Cana was being hysterical.

"Well, I think I might know someone who could. He is unbelievably strong and…"

"How much does it pay?"

"900,000 yen."

"Save it for me. I'll also go alone."

"Cana come on and be serious it would take a lot of strength and 'that man' has it."

"No."

"Ca"

"No!"

"I'll go with you then. When we used to team up we were unbeatable." She look at the younger mage intently.

"All the money goes to helping Jury"

" Yeah, all the money goes to helping Gruvia."

* * *

Later that day two female mages went to Fairy Tail. They are women on a mission to find certain high paying quest. They already had a quest in mind too. All they really needed to was to get Master Makarov to approve it. When they walked in they were greeted by all their friends. As they made their way to the request board they were blocked by a newly started guild fight. In the process of this fight the board was destroyed. The two women ran to the board to see if this high paying mission was still readable. Luckily it was. Not a second later a big man by the name of Elfman got kicked across the guild and crashed right into the little cupids.

* * *

A/N Hiya this chappy I kinda mention Cana and Mira ships because I do ship them with Ft characters but I didnt want ship offend anybody. If do in later chapters forgive me. Also when I write I might leave out a word or put extra if I do in here just let me now. Anyhow Have a great day -TeamC


End file.
